Hush Little Blossom
by CelticDragonQueens
Summary: “Hush my little blossom.” He chuckled sexily. “The more you struggle, … …the more they clutch you.” -----Based on the deviation S-S-S By Nami86.


Hush Little Blossom.

Sakura stopped in front of the waterfall. She had been sent by Tsunade on a solo mission. She was to go to Suna and have a meeting with the Sand's medical corps to discuss some certain medical advancements. The meeting went quite smoothly allowing her to leave for home a little sooner than she had planned. Of course she wouldn't complain. She was happy for the little break. On her way back home, she stopped by a waterfall that she had spotted while on her way to Suna. She just thought a little stop and refresher wouldn't hurt anything. She undressed and elegantly jumped in the water enjoying the cool feel of water running over her. Some time passed with her feeling like a kid, but she truly enjoyed the water, and just couldn't help it. She got out and stood in the sun for a little bit to warm her skin, and dry the water droplets on her body. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

-----------  
From the other side of the river, an unknown person was enjoying a nap of his own. He was an excellent shinobi and had masked his presence even asleep. To his irritation he was awoken by a splash. The smart ninja of course simply opened his eyes and did not move. He quickly glanced around and saw in the water a stunning girl swimming. He didn't move, but simply watched her. He eyed the way her body moved as she swam. She was dreadfully pleasant to watch. He knew who she was the moment he saw her. Sakura. He was obsessed with her. Not in the typical way one would think of obsession. He was obsessed in the sense that when he wanted to escape, he would think of her. When he wanted to feel any emotion, he would think of her. When he wanted to feel like a man, he would think of her. He had two goals in his life. He wanted to kill his brother. And he wanted to revive his massacred clan. He wanted no one other than Sakura to do that. He needed to kill Itachi first, but when he did, he would have her. But…he never said he couldn't enjoy her company before Itachi was dead.

--------------  
Sakura walked over to her clothes and dressed. But a little lazily. She put on everything, but she didn't button up her shirt all the way. She simply didn't feel like it. And now she didn't feel like heading home. Not quite yet. So she walked around some. In the forest, she saw a large tree that looked like it had fallen over during a recent storm. Surprisingly the tree was dry. She sat on it and leaned her torso over. Just thinking. When she heard a slither. Her ninja senses made her freeze and go on instant guard. But she relaxed when the snake went a different direction. Closing her eyes for a brief second, she let her mind wander to someone. She didn't know why she thought of him now. She just did. She felt the sun touching her through the trees, and her mind imagined what his touch would be like. She wanted the touch of a man, but she simply wanted only his. Sasuke's. Her eyes opened again when she heard a much closer slither, but when they opened this time… There was a man in front of her.

-------------  
Sasuke loved the look on her face. So much was written on it. She was angry that she hadn't noticed him, but she was shocked he was there, and she was flushed. While she was distracted staring at him, he had his snakes come up around her. Sasuke's favorite snake crawled up her leg. She gasped and tried to stand up, but he came right behind her. He grabbed her arms from behind and kept her down. "Let me go." She meant for it to sound angry and commanding, but it came out breathy and desire was in every vowel. The snake had slithered slowly up and around her leg, the second snake found her other leg, and was moving up at a slow pace as well. Sasuke had gotten her to comply to him now without much resistance. He had his arms wrapped around her from behind. Sakura could feel how warm Sasuke was. His legs were touching hers and they were hot. Her face flushed even more when he moved his right leg slowly up and down. He knew what he was causing in her. He wrapped his arms around the front of her, his arms touching her breasts. She let out a small noise. The snakes were crawling up her legs a little farther. They were at the top of her shorts. Sasuke leaned his face down to her ear and spoke very huskily, "Hnn. You know what? I think they like you." When she felt his breath, she squirmed and twisted in his lap. He tightened his grip on her, and squeezed his legs together more. She breathed a little heavier now. As soon as she moved, the snakes on her legs also tightened their hold on her. And they moved their heads over towards Sasuke. She moaned now at both Sasuke's and the snakes' antics combined. The snakes flexed their muscles and Sakura felt the rippling beneath her. Which instantly made her think of Sasuke's muscles rippling. And that made her throat release another sound. Sasuke was being driven crazy by the noises she was making. She was a complete turn on to him. And he wanted to turn her on even more. He pressed himself against her back until he was sure she could feel it, and he knew she felt him when she gasped again.

"Hush my little blossom." He chuckled sexily. "The more you struggle, … …the more they clutch you." To add more effect to his words, he tightened his arms a little more. The open shirt of hers was making it so much more fun. The snakes started to slither on her again. One continued from one leg to the next, sliding over her lap. She was breathing so heavily, and she started to shake. Her back was so warm. And she felt Sasuke. He was pressing up against her. He was so hard! She moved against him, but stopped when the other snake slithered up the front of her shirt and between her breasts and around her shoulders. The snake slithered slowly away from them. Sasuke was still leaning near her ear. "Do you like my pets?" He then angled his head and breathed down her chest. She straightened up against him, and made a pleading noise. The snake on her leg slithered off and away, but his hands were now the next thing that moved. One lightly grasped her chest and the other slipped its way into her pants. Two fingers moved agonizingly slow over her. "A little eager my blossom?" He nipped on her ear gently and moved down her neck slowly antagonizing her with every little movement he made. His hand moved from her chest to around her waist to pull her tighter to him. She felt his erection so strongly now. As he nipped her neck now, he moved his fingers that were in her pants. They matched movements. He started to bite her hard, so his fingers pressed her hard. She was sweating and fidgeting against him, trying to make him feel like she was. It was only half working. It caused his breathing to become much more ragged and he was biting hard on her now, giving her a love bite. But this time, his fingers moved inside her panties. She moaned in such a way that it made Sasuke respond with a noise of his own. He moved his head to her ear again once he finished his love bite. "How does this feel?" His fingers teased her. Just running up and down her, playing with her. But he never put his fingers inside her.

"Please Sasuke!" She tried to move her hips forward to get them in her, but he held her to him so tightly, she couldn't do it.

"Sorry girl. Not today." His voice was so deep and husky and simply oozing Sexiness it made her shut up. He pulled his hand from her pants, and received and instant cry of protest. He stood up, and turned her around so quickly she didn't know what was happening. He caught her mouth with his and kissed her possessively. He pulled her body up against his, so she could feel him. He made her feel like jelly. She gasped from his kiss for air, but he pressed his mouth over hers again. They moved together out of pure raw passion and lust. His tongue and hers were not being light or gentle, they wanted so much more. He took her face with his hand and held it close to him. He leaned down over her more and their kiss went from equal lead to him taking complete dominance. Some spit was starting to leak from the sides of their mouths. Sasuke leaned away and took a couple of deep breaths. Sakura looked into his eyes, and they both saw equal amounts of lust in each others eyes. Sasuke removed his hands from her and wiped his mouth with his arm. Quickly, before she could say anything, Sasuke very gently laid a kiss on her forehead and then vanished. Sakura collapsed on the ground and wiped at her mouth. Her body still cried out for Sasuke but somehow she knew that if she came back here another time, her needs would be satisfied.

End.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! I had to write this!! I saw an amazing picture on deviantart, and I got so inspired to write this. Don't worry, One Girl is getting done as well, but I needed to type this one out. I ask that you all please review. Even if you don't say a lot, could you give me some advice? Maybe tell me what you like to see in stories, or anything random. I honestly do like getting all reviews, and even flames (if they are trying to help, or criticize me in my writing) are appreciated. I hope you all liked this!

Here is the way to find the picture: (I hope you all check it out! It's amazing!)

http:// nami86. deviantart .com/ art/ S-S-S 74695326

Sorry to say, I do not plan on continuing this story. I have made this a one shot, and I plan on keeping it like that. I like to try to make unusual stories, so this had NO intention to become a 2 shot or more.

But, if someone wants to continue this in a two shot of their own, just ask me, and make sure that you credit me, and I'll let you.

I just personally don't want to make this a two shot. So, someone else can. (sorry I'm so lazy) P

Thanks so much for reading!!!


End file.
